


Fantasy Indulgences

by TheSmilingDoggo



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmilingDoggo/pseuds/TheSmilingDoggo
Summary: Short-ish ficlets that are too small to be their own things.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Nabriales/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051772
Kudos: 21





	1. You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Returning from the first, the WoL needs some help out of a slump TW/CW: Depression  
> Haurchefant/Estinien/Aymeric/f!WoL

There was a knock on the door that went completely ignored. A few seconds later a second knock followed the first, but she just burrowed deeper into the blankets. Just as she was slowly falling back asleep the door was thrown open. "Up and at em, dear one!" Without any further warning, the blankets were pulled off of her and she was scooped up into his strong arms like a bride. When her only reaction was to wind her arms around his neck and burrow her face into his neck he chuckled and started carrying her out of the room. "We're going to get you cleaned and comfy while the maids clean your room, my dear." 

Whining in protest when he tried to set her down she clung tighter to him. Kneeling down here gently set her down on a chair, stroking one hand down her back as the other worked to get her to release him. "Come now dear, I'll wash your hair for you if you let go of me now." Pouting she slowly let go of him, curling up into herself as much as she could sitting down. With a last stroke of her hair, he stepped away to fill the tub with water. A few moments later he took a hold of the button of her shirt but made no move to take it off. "May I?" 

Such a simple question and still it sends fear and anxiety surging through her. He couldn't take her safety, he couldn't. She would - taking a deep breath she worked to separate the anxiety-riddled thoughts and packaged them away in a box before she slowly nodded. "Thank you, my good girl." His voice was soft, praising her as if she had just beaten another primal. Shame colored her cheeks red and only his careful removal of her top stopped her from curling up further. With her chest bared to him, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand. Turning her around so her back was pressed against his chest he set her hands at the laces holding her breeches up before wrapping his arms around her instead. 

"Slow and stay, my love." He crooned the words into her ear. As always her rock, a calm, strong presence that allowed get to root herself in the here and now. Swallowing harshly she felt her fingers tremble as she gripped the ends of the laces. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." The supportive words allowed her to slowly open the laces. Hooking her fingers into both layers she shoved the breeches and small clothes over her hips at the same time. "There you go. You're being such a good girl." Her progress was rewarded with soft kisses pressed against her cheek, neck, and anywhere in between, he could reach. Turning her around again so they were chest to chest he wrapped her in a hug. 

Quickly wrapping her arms around him she fisted her hands into the back of his tunic, only now realizing he must have taken the time to doff his armor. Setting his chin on the top of her head he hummed quietly, seemingly not being in a hurry at all, instead allowing her to draw out the hug as long as she wanted or needed to. He had even thoughtfully turned on the hearth so that she wouldn't get cold despite being naked and them being in Ishgard. She could hear the chaos of the city through the window, which meant he had taken her to the big bathroom instead of just the small one in her rooms. Content to let him hold her and listen to his humming and the sounds of people bustling around outside she rested her cheek against his chest. 

She wasn't sure how long they stood there until she finally felt ready to leave the safety of his arms. As soon as get grip slackened and she moved back enough so that she could look up at his face he also slackened his grip. Staring up into the blue eyes of her heart she smiled shyly. “Bathe with me?” A gentle smile settled on his face as he moved one hand from her back to cup her cheek instead. “Of course, pet.” Gently disentangling from her, he leads her to the tub and helped her settle into it before quickly ridding himself of his clothes and stepping into the tub with her. Within moments she was once again settled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder she quickly pecked his cheek before closing her eyes and letting her thoughts drift into nothing. Right here with the water slowly but surely relaxing her tense muscles, in the circle of his arms, she was safe. 

A bell later she was settled in a chair in his bedroom, letting her thoughts wander and pulling the blanket he had wrapped her in closer to herself as he braided her hair, chattering about the going on's of Dragonhead whole doing so. The whole thing felt so very unhurried and domestic that she couldn't help but let go and let herself drift in the atmosphere. Watching his skilled fingers twist her hair into some hairdo or the other in the mirror a soft smile settled on her face. She could see his sky-blue eyes glitter, his whole demeanor was relaxed and happy. It was for these moments that she fought. The moments when she didn't have to be Elodié de Fortemps et Borel, Warrior of light, liberator of Doma and Ala Mhigo, Eikon-Slayer. When she was just Elodié, wife, friend, sister, daughter. 

Another bell later saw her clothed in her warmest and comfiest clothes, settled on Haurchefants lap as he worked around her to finish his paperwork. Having taken her outside under the pretense of having paperwork to do at the Congregation. Taking another bite of the sandwich cradled in her hands she offered the last bite to him, giggling quietly as he gently nipped on her fingers at the same time. The door opening without a knock had both of their heads snap up. Only her husband’s hands around her kept her from jumping up and over the desk at the sight of the two men standing in the doorway. “Aymeric! Estinien!” Wiggling in Haurchefants grip she tried to get free of the hands holding her to hurry to her other husband’s. 

With a laugh Haurchefant scooted his chair back and let her go, watching in amusement as she hurried around the desk and threw herself at the two Elezen that just barely managed to close the door before catching her on between them. “Pet.” Aymerics soft voice greeted her while the Dragoon just shifted her fully into his arms, ensuring her legs were draped around the Lord Commander. “I'm glad to see you seem to feel better.” Aymeric continued as Estinien crossed the space she just had and stopped down to press a fierce kiss to Haurchefants lips. “Thank you for taking care of our pet.” Estinien quietly rasped the words against Haurchefants lips before pulling the other up. Speaking up louder and pulling Haurchefant to the other two he pressed an equally fierce kiss to Elodiés lips. “We’ve come to free you from your paperwork and escort you home.” 

Watching Aymeric help Haurchefant get ready to leave for the day, she pulled Estiniens arms around her, ignoring the spikes of his armor digging uncomfortably into her. “I was worried about you.” The dragoon rumbled the words against her ear, having stopped down to kiss her cheek. Shyly smiling up at him she stretched so she could instead press a kiss to his lips. “I missed you.” The words were mumbled against his lips, their conversation felt more in the gentle caress of aether against the other than heard in the words said. Noticing that the office had suddenly become quieter she looked up to see the other two Elezen watching them with soft smiles. Clearing his throat Estinien pulled away, still holding onto her hand, and spoke gruffly into the silence. “Let’s go home, yea?”


	2. Traumatizing Alphinaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their journey to the Far East, Alphinaud learns something about the warrior of light he didn't expect. Lyse doesn't think he's ever going to know how to deal.
> 
> Songs are Drink til I die by The Poxy Boggards and Hoist the Colours from Pirates of the Carribean

They could no nothing but stare in wide eyed awe. The sight was not something they were wont to forget quickly or easily. It was one of those moments where you couldn’t look away, but you also shouldn’t be looking. Swinging from the shrouds, jumping between the masts, pulling rope and hauling away was the vaunted warrior of light. Chancing a glance at his sister, Alphinaud saw the same slack jaw-wide eyed –horrified awe he himself felt. Lyse didn’t seem to be faring much better, and Alphinaud had lost sight of Tataru a while ago. 

And then, while he was contemplating whether he had stepped into an alternate reality, a mournful voice started singing. “The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones the seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam.” Around them everyone seemed to be swaying to the same music only they could hear, and, in his confusion, it took Alphinaud a few seconds to realize that yes, that was the Warrior singing. Who knew that she had such a flawless voice? 

Before he could spend more time wondering about the qualities of the Warrior the other sailors joined in. “Yo ho, all hands Hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars Never shall we die.” Jostled around as he was from the sailors shoving past him as needed to get them set towards the Far East, Alphinaud lost sight of the Warrior for a few precious seconds. Her voice still clearly carried over the mostly male ones that had joined her, but it was only when she picked up the next verse that he managed to make her out. 

“Now some have died, and some are alive, and others sail on seas with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green.” Standing up at the crow's nest her voice somehow still managed to be heard clearly down where they stood upon the deck. They continued the song with their back and forth for a few more verses. The Warrior would sing the verse, then the sailors would join for the chorus. As the sailors repeated the chorus a second time, she dropped down from the nest, dropping to sit on a bunch of rope next to where they had settled down to hopefully be out of the way. 

Her whole face was lit up in excitement, exuding a boundless energy he had never seen from her before. Unable to help himself, Alphinaud found himself curiously questioning. “Say, warrior, I wasn’t aware that you knew your way around a ship.” Looking around at the still singing sailors he added. “Or their songs, for that matter.” The Warrior laughed as she sat up and accepted a waterskin from one of the sailors, hastily drowning the thing before passing it back. “Every Limsan child knows at least that one, Leveilleur. It’s our anthem after all.” Leaning back into her nest of rope the miqo’te curled her tail underneath her as she let her eyes roam over the scene before them, seemingly perfectly at ease. “I know it’s easy to forget, but I grew up around ships.” 

From somewhere behind them he could hear the captain shouting something, barely able to make out the words “three o'clock” he furrowed his brow. They had left port shortly after the morning bell, it couldn’t rightly be that late yet. Seeing his expression caused the warrior to laugh and lean over. Speaking just loud enough for Lyse and Alisaie to also hear her. “Oh, Leveilleur, if that shocked you, wait for this one.” Barely managing to finish her words a new shanty took over the ship. Wondering what the warrior had meant, he could feel Alisaie and Lyse focus on them. Without letting her eyes waver from where she held his gaze in an iron lock, she started to join the chorus of the song. 

“Drink, motherfucker, drink, motherfucker, drink! A curse to you lads, a curse on your head. Drinking pint after pint until I am dead. I just keep drinking and I don't know why, but tonight is the night that I drink 'til I die!” where before the warriors' voice had been high and crystal clear, close to her normal speaking voice, she now sang with a deeper, rougher voice that fit in perfectly with the other sailors. So surprised by the sudden change in the warriors' voice was he, that the sailors had started the chorus again, the warrior mouthing along with the verse before he realized what they were singing. 

A blush quickly rose to his cheeks. Behind him, he could hear Lyse giggle and Alisaie gasp. At some point Tataru had joined them, sitting hoisted on the miqo’tes shoulders as she too sang along. His mouth fell open at the sight of the two people he would have least expected it from swaying with the sailors passing ale around. With wide-eyes he watched as Tataru was handed around, hoisted onto shoulders until she landed back in the warriors' arms, laughing loudly. 

As the singing continued, Lyse leaned up to him, speaking quietly enough that only he and Alisaie could hear her. “Do remember, Alphinaud, that our vaunted Warrior has been sailing these seas longer than we have been alive.” Barely suppressing a laugh Lyse leaned back and accepted both an ale and an offer to test her strength at arm wrestling, leaving just him and Alisaie sitting pressed against a wooden wall as the world slowly turned upside down.


	3. Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going after Nabriales to save Minfillia, the Warrior takes the chance to reunite with a lost love one. NSFW ensues.  
> Nabriales/WoL

Tucking into a roll as you dive out of the portal you jump up and let your gaze wander around the area you had landed in. Jumping into a portal that could lead you god knows where probably hadn’t been smart, but you had always been better at following your instincts than making plans. And Minfillias life was on the line, which afforded you precious little time to find someone else to plan for you.

Finally finding the Ascian standing in the middle of the Plattform you’ve landed on you smirk. You’re alone. This may be the perfect time to turn your ideas into actions. Once he starts his monologue – as you knew he would. He did always love listening to his own voice – you start slowly moving towards him. As expected he moves with you, taking steps backward as he talks as much with his hands as with his words. The sight sends a pang of *missing* through you. How often had he stood in front of the Convocation speaking like this? How often had you teased him about it? How often had he blushed and looked away, freezing comically before your soft words gave him enough confidence to continue? 

When you had crowded him to the edge of the Plattform he finally stopped his speech and instead frowned down at you. Thankful that you had chosen to wear your caster gear today and that the mask and robe hid you well, you couldn’t help the sweet smile that caught on your lips. *He did always fake it till he made it.* You thought as you could see the confusion warring with indignation in him. “And *what* exactly are you doing, hero?” His voice is just as you remember it when he feels caught in a corner. The slightest tremor to now his insecurity, the confidence that seemed to ooze out of him to hide it. “Trying to figure out how to get you to use your mouth for better things.” You smirk as he stares at you, clearly flustered. While he tried to figure out if you speak true you lean in close to his ear to whisper the next words to him. “Come now, my dear cupid, take us somewhere more private, won’t you?” the words are nearly crooned, as familiar as the ritual itself. Keeping your voice steady is an effort against the arousal straining to break your resolve. The nickname falls from your lips as easily as anything else does. Having him so close, being able to touch him if you so chose, it was nearly too much. How long had you waited for this chance? How long had he? 

He falls to his knees. Overwhelming emotions warring inside him as he gently strokes his aether against yours, trying to ascertain if you are who you profess to be. Your hand twitches with the need to push his hood back but you manage to hold it in, instead opening your aether to his inspection. Tugging at the bond connecting you makes him jerk and gasp. 

A quick wave of his fingers has you drop through a portal. You find yourself in a cozy recreation of your old bedroom. From the bed covered in blankets and pillows to the desk with the scratches from clawed hands searching for purchase. It is all here and the faithful recreation brings tears to your eyes. You missed it nearly as much as the man still kneeling in front of you. Unsteady hands push his hood back, letting his hair flow free. He still kept it in the braid you had put it in when he had last let you braid it. Shaking hands come to rest in his mask. Taking a deep shuddering breath he lets it dissolve into aether, bright notes illuminating his face. A wave of your aether has a fire springing up in the fireplace as his hands come to rest in his lap. He looks just as you remember. He is shaking. The emotions tumbling through your newly reaffirmed bond an unholy amalgamation of need, confusion, love, grief, pain, and want. You focus just enough on it to keep your side serene and calm.

Deciding to give him time to calm himself and decide what he wants to do you slowly reach up to unclasp your own mask, gently setting it down on the desk. Pushing down your cheek you reveal your own hair, braided the same way as his and smile sadly as his eyes widen. How long had he been alone? Forced to keep going without you to steady him? Swallowing a sigh and holding on to your composure you work to unbuckle your robe, letting them glide down your shoulders and arms before hanging it over the back of the chair. Letting yourself sink into the chair with a content sigh you choose your eyes and lean your head back. Unbidden you start humming a melody both of you would know by heart. Fingers gently swaying in time with the melody you freeze when he joins in and you feel a warm cheek rest in your thigh. Letting your hand drift down to sink into his hair you gently, slowly, carefully start to pet him. When he just continues humming your movements become surer, more confident.

When you open your eyes and look down at him you meet his gaze. Love and care and grief and missing make your eyes swim with unshed tears. He reaches up to stroke your cheek and despite your best efforts, you can't stop the single tear from escaping your eyes. He straightens and reaches up just as you now down and finally your lips meet again. Finally, yearning and need and grief and missing are over, the sweet press of gis lips against yours grounding both of you in the here and now. “I love you” you whisper against his lips. He pulls back, hand still settled on your cheek and his expression lights up. “Till the stars become shadows.” His voice is barely above a murmur when he answers, but it's enough to settle the torrent of feelings trying to escape you.   
You grip the front of his shirt and haul him up into your lap with barely a grunt of effort. Glad for your superior height when he immediately curls up on your lap and fits against you as if he was made for it. One hand strokes down his back while the other keeps up your gentle massage of his scalp. He melts into you, hands fisting into the front of your blouse and face hidden against your neck. 

You think he's shuddering from crying and start to shush him but he pulls back and his expression is one of barely kept inside laughter. “Figures I would finally find you after so long and the first thing you do is get me into your lap.” Your answer is a laugh that you conceal by pressing your lips to his. The kiss this time is firmer, carries more intent. You try to pour your ask into it. The love, the need, the care, how right it feels to have him like this. 

Catching his bottom lip between your teeth and biting down feels like coming home, just like the answering moan he tried to swallow. Grinning against his lips you stroke a hand down his side and to his front, parting the robes and letting your hand ghost under his undershirt. He shivers and the kiss gets a new sense of urgency. You keep your touches featherlight, exploring, and teasing being your goal more than actual arousal. Nabriales tries to press himself closer to you and when your fingertips ghost over his nipples a soft keening whine escapes him. 

Chuckling you pull back. Your short command of “Legs on either side” has him scramble atop of you. You take the chance to graze your teeth against his neck, causing him to freeze before he finally managed to press himself against you. Even through the multiple layers of clothing the two of you are still wearing you can feel his hardened arousal. Gripping his ass tightly you get up with a grunt. He wraps his legs around your waist and with a few steps your shins are hitting the bed. Leaning over you time it so the moment his back hits the mattress you firmly bite down on his pulse point, pulling a moan out of him. “Twelve I missed your sounds so much.” You lick a stripe up his neck and jaw as you speak, ending with a firm kiss pressed to his lips, teeth catching his lip again.

His hands are scrambling along your back, along the mattress, and into your hair, trying to find something to hold ono. You don't give him any time to answer, instead using what little access you have to your magicks to snap. The cold air hitting you makes both of you gasp, but the feeling of his hard length pressed against your stomach is worth it. You’ll play longer another time, right now you just want him. 

Standing back up you don’t even have to say anything before he is scrambling back on the bed to lay in the middle, eyes drinking in your nude form. Smirking you crawl onto the bed after him, taking the time to kiss your way up his body. Completely ignoring his now leaking and standing length you swirl your tongue around one nipple while tweaking the other. Moans and gasps are spilling out of him by now, hands burrowed in the sheets. With one hand you grip his chin, forcing him to look at you. The other steadies him, smearing his precum around the tip before sinking onto him in one firm push. Biting your lip you swallow as for pools in your belly. Finally coming to rest with him fully sheathed inside you. Supporting yourself with a hand planted next to his head you lean down to kiss him, swallowing the moan that escapes him as you pull yourself up. 

Setting a firm rhythm you can't stop the moan when he snakes one hand between you and firmly starts rubbing your bundle of nerves. Between your bruising kisses and fast pace, it doesn't take long before he stiffens underneath you. Bottoming out again he comes apart under you, spilling his seed deep inside. The feeling of the warmth combined with the fullness and his hands on your clit send you over as well.


End file.
